Not Two but Three
by Am Sadi
Summary: A story, for my friend Unique Pines. A new girl enters gravity falls, and she happens to be the sibling of Dipper and Mabel. Wanna know how? Read and Enjoy, and review if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

(Author's note: I'm going to start this out by introducing a OC, suggested by the author Unique Pines. I had been meaning do make this fiction, however I never had much to go on for a new character into this world. But Unique's, unique personality blended right in, to be the new OC in my fiction. So I won't spoil it for you, so read on. And as always, enjoy!)

(Leslie's PoV)

Gravity Falls... what a sorry excuse for a town, a young brunette girl stepped off a bus. She had brown hair, highlighted, light blue and was parted on the side, her jean shorts came to just under her knees and her shirt a simple black t-shirt. It was too hot in this town... The thought only made her remember why she was here in the first place. One accident took everything away from her, her parents, her home, her room that she spent literally her entire life personalizing making it her own space. Her parents hadn't had any other family. She had no uncles, or aunts. Her grandparents passed before she was born. Leaving her alone in this world... or so she thought. As if matters weren't bad enough after losing everything, she now had lost who she was.

Turns out that she was adopted when she was an infant, so she wasn't even who she was anymore. One stupid accident, she thought as she reached up and wiped a tear from her eye. The courts had her adoption records unsealed, and contacted her birth family, who were now eager to accept her. She knew she shouldn't hold a grudge over something she didn't remember. And when it comes down to it, triplets would have been hard to handle... Oh yeah not to mention she now had a brother and sister. Dipper and Mabel Pines. Pines... Am I going to have to be called Pines too, she wondered while she waited. Her Birth parents were out of the country on business, so it was set up, she would go and stay with her... siblings... until they returned. So here she was, standing in this sorry excuse for a town, when she should have been at home. Doing stuff with her friends, then went home for dinner with her parents... Nothing would ever be the same anymore. She might have to be here with these Pines' but she wasn't one of them... they gave her up. She didn't care if these kids were her siblings, or that they were even triplets. Her family was gone.

She was tired of waiting... wasn't there supposed to be people here waiting for her? Didn't anyone care that she arrived? Maybe not, what if they don't like me? Why do I even care if they like me, I'm not one of them... Just as she sat down on her suitcase, a red 69 Galaxie Sadan pulled up and a gruff looking older man got out of it. He wore an odd looking red fez, with a black suit, glasses and some kind of red bow tie... she knew without a doubt this was supposed to be her great uncle Stan. She had been told to call him Gruncle... but she would just stick with Uncle Stan, like she said she wasn't like them. So she wasn't going to act like them.

"Leslie right?" His voice sounded rough and harsh... but there was a look in his eye that didn't seem so mean. Maybe he pitied her for her loss... or maybe he genuinely cared... she wasn't sure. But she was sure of one thing, she wasn't going to trust these people. This beat a foster home right? "Sorry about... everything kiddo. I know it's gotta be rough on you an all. But lets get going... Your... uh... Mabel and Dipper can't wait to meetcha."

"Right..." was all she could say. She really didn't know what she was supposed to say to all this, this was as new to her as it was to them. She just hoped they realized this... she just hoped they left her alone. She didn't let Stan take her suitcase... she pulled it into the front seat with her... inside was everything she had left from her old home... the other stuff would be sent to, the Pines' house, in Piedmont Ca, but until then... this was all she had. Clothes, some pictures of her parents and friends. Her computer with the rest of her pictures. Little gifts here and there. And a teddybear, that was worn and tattered. She had always had it for as long as she could remember.

"Before we uh get there." Uncle Stan pulled over, and turned to look at her. He seemed to be thinking of how to phrase what he wanted to say, and she wondered if this would bode well. "I don't know what your... my Nephew and his wife told you about Dipper and Mabel... But Dipper is quiet... a little strange, but all in all he's an alright kid. Mabel... well she's Mabel... and you'll understand that soon enough. She's a bundle of energy, and just sometimes plain weird."

"Okay..." Normally she would have said more... normally she would have been curious to meet these people that were supposed to be her other triplets. If things had of worked out differently, and her parents lived and told her about being adopted, she would have wanted to meet this Mabel and Dipper. Things hadn't worked out differently, and right now she didn't have a choice to meet these people. She reached up and wiped another tear from her eye, as Stan started back towards she assumed would be home for the next few months.

(Dipper's PoV)

"MABEL!" Dipper yelled after his Twin sister... Triplet now... this was going to be difficult he thought... until he remembered Mabel was now running around with the 'Welcome' Banner trailing behind her. He wore his usual brown shorts, red t-shirt, and blue vest. And of course his signature blue and white hat with a pine tree on it. While Mabel... was wearing a skirt as per usual, purple that matched one of the handknitted sweaters she wore... he never understood how she could wear those things in the summer, but she refused to part with them. "Bring that back."

"You got it Broseph!" she brought the banner back. When he asked her to hold the latter for him, she did that too so he could hang up the banner. "Aren't you excited Dip? A Sister... I always wanted a sister."

"Sister aren't as much fun as you'd think." He laughed a bit as Mabels cheeks puffed up and she glared at him.

"Sisters are great! You should know since you have the best one in the world."

"Who's world?"

"Just lets finish putting the stuff together, Stan should be back soon with Leslie..." Dipper smiled to himself... if you bugged Mabel back, she would always be ready to get something done, until she remembered to be hyper again... lets hope Leslie has a chance to like us, before Mabel makes her run screaming out the Shack.

Just then another thought hit him, what if she's like Mabel... could he... no Gravity Falls... no wait... could the WORLD handle two Mabels? He didn't think so, and the thought scared him to no end... Again his mind wandered to the room they had given Soos for a break room... Soos only needed it during the day right? With two sisters maybe he could claim the other room for himself... maybe it would be safer if he did. It didn't take long to get all the stuff together... Even Wendy helped other than just sitting behind the counter reading a magazine. Dipper and Mabel's parents had called them letting them know what happened to Leslie's parents. Explained everything to them about what happened. He wished he had of know... Mabel wasn't too happy about that BIG secret being withheld from her. It changed everything, and seriously... why did it happen? His parents... that was a touchy subject... one of the only things him and Mabel actually agreed about, they'd rather be here in Gravity Falls than go home. People paid attention to them here, Stan in his own way cared. Their parents were always gone somewhere, leaving them to fend for themselves. Now's not the time, he told himself, we have to make sure Leslie is welcome...

When Stan walked through he door, even Mabel stopped bouncing around. The girl that followed him carried her suitcase... even if he hadn't been told, he looked around as the faces of Soos, Mabel, and Wendy... yeah even if none of them had been told. It was obvious that this was his and Mabel's sister. The jean shorts, and black shirt was out of their norm, but the brown hair was much like theirs with the exception that her's was tipped in light blue. She resembled Mabel an awful lot, though she dressed more like he did.

Mabel started talking really fast, and it took Wendy to pulled Mabel away from the other girl... obviously it was oblivious to Mabel that she was too close tot he other girl. Soos, didn't say much... then again the heavier set gentlemen did really ever have much to say. Wendy just smiled and said hello, and apologized about Mabel... who was now scowling from Wendy's lap. Dipper on the other hand couldn't stop looking at his new sister... couldn't get over the fact that there was another sibling he had. He had expected her to look like them, but faced with her... having a face that he'd only ever seen in a mirror or on his sister Mabel.

"Uh Welcome Leslie... I... We..." he looked back to Wendy who let go of Mabel... who uncharacteristically slowly crept to her brother's side., quietly, "Um I'm Dipper, and this is Mabel... We are your brother and sister."

(Leslie's PoV)

As if that wasn't completely obvious, she thought, they looked like her. It was odd seeing someone else wearing her face... or was she wearing theirs... inside she wanted to know who was the eldest. And at the same time, she really didn't want to know. She just nodded, and allowed herself to be lead around this strange place they refereed to as the 'Shack'. Stan must be some kind of con artist, or something to own a place like this. She didn't want a tour, she just wanted a room, so she could lay down and cry. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to go home... she wanted her mother and father. After looking at what seemed to be just another gimmic, she stopped. It didn't take long for Mabel to notice, a little longer for Dipper.

"You alright Leslie?" No, she yelled in her mind, after Mabel asked if she was alright. Nothing was ever going to be alright again... they didn't care, not really... they didn't even KNOW her.

"I'm just... I'm tired, it's been a long trip." The trip had been long, so she wasn't lying, but she just didn't want to look at them anymore... this was all strange and was all over whelming... They lead her up the stairs and into the attic room. This she liked, it wasn't what you'd call a normal room but it was big... she noticed the two beds... she wondered for a moment if they would all sleep here. Until Dipper seemed to have read her mind.

"I'm going to be moving down to another room... You and Mabel will get this one..." he put down her suitcase that she didn't know he had even picked up in the beginning, and she just nodded. "If you decide you don't want to share a room, we can switch."

After being left alone in the room, she climbed on the bed, that was obviously Dippers, because it wasn't bedazzled and everything. She laid face down on the bed, and let the tears flow. She had cried countless tears for her parents since she found out about the car accident. Now was different, it wasn't just her parents, it was everything... This new place... these siblings... this house... this town... she didn't want to be here... It wasn't long before she cried herself to sleep, her last thought was. This is going to be the worst summer of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

(Authors note: Please forgive some of the attention issues below. See I know where I want to go with this story. This chapter here is giving me a lot of issues with a transition. Most of the stuff I write about, are feeling I myself know about. However the fact of losing of one's parents isn't something I know about. So I'm really just guessing at the feelings and emotions that will be portrayed. I'm not sure if I'm over shooting, or under shooting the numbness, and I will not be sure how the break will be. Give it a chance, if you see something that could be done a different way let me know, and I'll be sure to try to make it as real as I can.

Am Sadi, The Sadist.)

(Leslie's PoV)

Alone with her thoughts, all she could think about was the disturbing news she had gotten when she was called into her principle's office. She had been curious what she had done wrong, while she wasn't a bad student, she was known to cause trouble now and again, but she had never been caught doing it. So she had wracked her brain trying to remember what she had done in the last week that she could have been caught for. Though when she sat down and there was a police officer in the office with the Principle... now she knew she hadn't done anything that would cause the police to be involved. But nothing could have prepared he for what was going to be said. How does a person respond to that? When she first heard she was completely numb, she didn't know how to respond. So she didn't, she hadn't cried yet and it had been over a month now... she'd teared up, but she hadn't cried... now when she was completely alone. No one hovering over her shoulder... she let go and started sobbing. Like many times in the last month, she wanted nothing more than to have her old life back.

Why did all this have to happen to her, this was something that happened to other people not to her. Deep down, she knew she wouldn't have wished it on someone else, even if she could have her parents back... however she knew that she couldn't. That would never happen, nothing could change this... and that is what hurt her so much. This was it, there was no reset button, there was nothing... All she could do was close her eyes, even though it was still light out... and just hope... when she woke up she'd be back in her own bed and find that all this was just a bad dream.

It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't in her room when she awoke. She looked around and at first she had no idea where she was. Slowly her eyes moved over the old wood of the ceiling, then the walls. She turned her head, and eyed the other bed across the room. Slowly it all returned. That's right, she thought to herself it all came crashing back. No parents, dung heap of a town, people that were supposed to be their siblings. Weird people... the list went on and on. She sat up looking around, light was coming in through the one visible window in the room. Triangular odd shape for a window, then again everything about this place seemed odd to her. It was bad enough that she had to be here, had to go through this situation. She wished that the people that she would have to be with would be a bit more normal. Weird attractions around the house that she was supposed to be at for the rest of the summer.

The boy... Dipper, he seemed to be alright, as far as this situation went. He didn't seem to be all that bad. The girl... she was a bit hyper, reminded her of a friend she had back home. Once she got used tot he other girl, maybe they could get along. Though right now she didn't want to get along with Mabel she just wanted this nightmare to end, and wake up in her own bed. Stan who was supposed to be her great uncle... didn't seem like he could be trusted with a pet much less the lives of anyone. For starters the room she was in, it was dusty, some of the floorboards were coming up, at least the bed she was in, while it wasn't the best looking it was soft. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and sat up on the edge of the bed.

She wondered how long she had been sleeping, it didn't feel like it had been very long... then again her concept of time hadn't really been working right since everything had happened. But she didn't feel like she had been sleeping long, her body was still tired thought hat could have been because she hadn't eaten much since she had started her trip here. Actually now that she thought about it, she couldn't remember the last time she had eaten, but she didn't want to have to go down and ask for something to eat... she wasn't used to that. That and she didn't want to have to face the people that were supposed to be her family. Now that she thought about it, no one had introduced her to the other two that had been there. The heavier set guy, and the redheaded girl. She did recall they had said this place was a tourist attraction of sorts, maybe they just worked here.

(Dipper's PoV)

He sat across from Mabel at the table, he pushed his lunch around on his plate. He wanted his new sister to like them, but it seemed that she didn't. Maybe it would take some time before she came around to the idea of having siblings. He couldn't even imagine what was going through her mind. Having lost her parents, having to move in with strangers... he couldn't imagine what that was like. If he and Mabel had a hard time adjusting to life here at the Shack, the it would be much harder on her. Shaking his head he made another plate, and got up from the table.

"Where you going Broseph?" Mabel asked about to get up, to of course follow him wherever he was about to go. He was sure she knew he was going to bring something up to Leslie, which is why he stopped her.

"I'm going to take this up to Leslie," Dipper looked at his sister, of course Mabel would want Leslie to like her too. That was just how Mabel was, she wanted to be liked by everyone... but he had a feeling her peppy personality would only make things worse right now. "So you finish your lunch and I'll be right back. Don't want to wake her if she's still sleeping."

"But I wanna..." Mabel started, then gave up for some odd reason... that wasn't like Mabel. Or maybe she realized the same thing he did. One of them would be hard to handle right now, when he was sure she just wanted to be alone. Both of them, just might be too much. "Alright, but if she's not down at dinner, I get to take it up."

That decided, Dipper took the lunch up the stairs, and knocked on the door that was once his and Mabel's room. It felt odd to knock on a door, you were so used to just walking into. After a few seconds he assumed that she was sleeping, and walked in intending to leave the food on the table that also served as a night stand for the two beds. Leslie was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at him. He could tell that she had been either crying or sleeping, or both. He didn't blame her, couldn't blame her, He would be doing the same thing in the same situation.

"I uh... thought you might be hungry. So I brought you something, so you could still have some time to yourself." he carried the plate over to the table, and set it down close to where she sat. He looked around the room, looking for something to say. "Sorry the room isn't much, we might be able to fix it some."

"It's fine." her voice was quiet, it was almost as if she had given up on almost everything. Dipper sat on the bed next to his new sister. He was sure she would ask him to leave soon.

"I know you don't know me, but if you want to talk to someone about... well anything. I'll listen." Dipper said looking over at the face so much like his and Mabel's and yet very different.

(Leslie's PoV)

She looked at the boy that was supposed to be her brother. One of the people she wanted to hate, they got everything. They had their real parents, and she felt as if she had been discarded. Then the people that wanted her... truly wanted her they left her alone. It wasn't fair. Why did she have to suffer? Why did she have to lose everything? Her friends, her home, her school, her room, her things... but most of all the only people in the world that knew and loved her... gone in the blink of an eye. Sure she had done bad things in her life, but she didn't deserve this, no one deserved this.

She opened her mouth, then shook her head and closed it. She wanted to yell, to scream at him. He looked at her as if he knew what she was going through, or maybe it was just that he wanted to help. She wasn't sure, but she knew there was no way he could know what she was going through...

"It's n-not fair..." her voice cracked, that wasn't what she wanted to say. A hand touched her back, she wanted to shake it off. She didn't want him to touch her. She didn't want any of these people touching her. She turned to him intending to tell him just that. But the eyes that looked back, her eyes... his eyes. She wrapped her arms around the boy, that was supposed to be her real brother, right now she didn't care who he was... she just needed someone. And she cried... she didn't know what else to do. Her mind said nothing would ever be right again, but her heart told her the hand on her back... it might never be right again but it can be good...


End file.
